


Are you hitting on me?

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Flash vs. Arrow, F/M, Flirting, Guilt, Missing Scene, POV Iris West, Season 1, Secret Identity, What other girls?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: An extension of the scene between Iris and The Flash in Jitters during 1x08. It picks up Barry wants to know if Eddie really should be jealous of The Flash and Iris thinks the superhero's visits are about more than just her blog. Based on the starter: "Are you hitting on me?"





	Are you hitting on me?

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wish Iris was still in the dark so we could get more sexual tension, flirty scenes between her and The Flash.

"Iris." an echoing voice called from the loft of Jitters.

"Flash." Iris paced on the lower level and smiled up at the figure in red. She was kinda friends with a superhero. Even if she didn't know his name. "It'd be great to call you by your real name." she knew he'd probably doge the question like he had before, but it was still worth asking. 

"You mean like, Ralph?" he said it almost like a question.

"Is your name Ralph?" she didn't believe he would give up his name that easily. The tone of his voice was too playful for a confession. Plus, what kind of superhero is named Ralph? 

In the blink of an eye, The Flash was standing by the staircase, face obscured by glare off the baking racks in the back. "What did you want to see me about?" He took a few, slow steps closer to her. His abrupt change of subject and location made Iris think he was a little nervous. It felt like he wanted to get close to her, but was scared doing so would reveal his secret identity. 

It made Iris feel flustered to think that a superhero would be nervous around her. She needed a moment to remember why she'd ask The Flash to meet with her in the first place. Once she could remember, she felt nervous about saying it. She didn't want The Flash to be angry at her or to refuse to meet her anymore.

"My boyfriend... he's-" 

"DID YOU GUYS BREAK UP?" The Flash interrupted.

Iris was taken aback. "No."

"Oh." he sounded disappointed. 

Iris didn't imagine that would be his first thought when she brought up her boyfriend. Did that mean what she thought it might mean? His meetings with her, the winking, the tension between them on the rooftop that night she explained why she wanted to write about him, saying she was "worth being on time for"..... Could The Flash be interested in her?

Iris didn't want to admit it, people mocked her fascination with The Flash enough as it is, but she may have developed a slight crush on the masked speedster. It wasn't anything Eddie needed to worry about. It was like a celebrity crush, a fantasy. Something that was never going to actually happen but was nice to daydream about sometimes. But, if he felt the same way, that was a shock. Iris figured he's saved hundreds of people in the city, met prettier girls than her in his heroics. There are other blogs about mysterious happenings that have speculated about the existence of The Flash. There were probably even Flash fangirls. Hell, he probably visits them just like he does her. 

"He's a cop. And he thinks that you're dangerous. And he's trying to convince his boss that you're a menace that needs to be stopped." Iris said, trying to keep her voice steady. She took a small steps closer to him. "I thought I should warn you."

The Flash appeared to be deep in thought. From the small amount of details Iris could see of his face, he was sad. She supposed that made sense. She would be sad too if all the hard work she'd done to protect Central City lead to her being investigated like a criminal. She tried to see more of his face but it was so dark in comparison to the blinding glare. "Anyways, you should probably go."

He didn't go. 

Iris couldn't help but smile. "You're not going."

The Flash smiled too. His teeth were barely visible but Iris was able to make it out. 

"I like being around you." he said.

Iris blushed. Butterflies swamped in her stomach. She hadn't felt anxious around a guy in years. It was like she was back in high school. "I like being around you too." She gained the courage to move around the counter and get a little closer to The Flash, encouraged when he didn't retreat. She twirled a strand of hair with her finger, not even realizing she was doing it.

"Are you hitting on me?" The Flash asked, with notably less vibration disguising his voice. Her response must've caught him off guard.

Iris shrugged and twisted her lips. "What if I am?"

She was now standing at the foot of the stairs. Her fingers tapping on the railing, her head tilted in a flirtatious way. She could hear The Flash inhale.

"I- umm-" he stumble over his words. Iris took pride in the thought that she was giving him the same butterflies he caused her.

"Real smooth, Flash." she teased.

"Don't you have a boyfriend you were just telling me about?" he fired back.

It was as if her excitement was a ballon and The Flash just poke it with a needle. Iris let out a deep breath, deflated. She didn't mean to cross any lines. Eddie is a good guy, a great boyfriend. The last thing Iris would want to do is hurt him. Maybe, this flirting wasn't harmless fun. Maybe, this was inappropriate. Iris turned away from The Flash and began pacing again. Her sudden change in demeanor didn't go unnoticed.

"I just mean that, um- If I was your boyfriend, not that I ever could be or anything, but uhh- I might be jealous of you flirting with a superhero who I think is a menace." 

"You're the one happily having secret meetings with a taken woman. And, hoping me and my boyfriend breakup." Iris retorted. She felt defensive, only because she did have something to feel guilty about. She hasn't been the best girlfriend. A fight with The Flash was the last thing she needed. "I've never told him how you've come to visit me." Iris bit her lip and confessed. At the time, she'd told herself she wouldn't talk about it because people wouldn't believe her. Or, if she told them the topic of conversation, they'd use it as more ammunition against her writing her blog.

Jus when The Flash opened his mouth to say something, he put a hand to his head and started talking into what Iris assumed was some kind of bluetooth communication. He turned away from her. "What?"

He paused for a second, listening.

"I've gotta run." he said like a line from a cheesy superhero movie. 

Iris laughed, her teasing mood from minutes ago returning. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

The Flash turned back and looked her dead in the eye, coy smile on his face. "What other girls?"

In seconds, he was gone. Papers fell to the ground. Iris fixed a few stray hairs that blew in the wind he'd created. She peered out the window but of course, The Flash was long gone.


End file.
